Have A Little
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: "Have a little faith" he told her. But is it really wise to go gallivanting through dark corridors with Malfoy?


Rose Weasley studied the blond boy walking in front of her. He turned around as if reading her mind, and smiled widely at her. She continued to follow him down the hallways as they twisted and turned. They reached a painting with a young knight and Scorpius whispered something unintelligible. Rose felt her insides twist a little. This was slowly becoming strange.

Scorpius had come up to her in the library, frantically saying something about how Albus needed her. So Rose had reluctantly put away her books, threw them in the direction of her study partner, Lysander, and followed after the attractive blond boy. Lysander didn't look too happy to say the least; she had just been tutoring him and teaching him the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Now that she was gone he would probably never study and quite possibly even receive a troll on his quiz tomorrow.

Rose shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. Lysander was relatively smart; he'd figure something out. Family came before everything, any Weasley or Potter could tell you that. Family came first.

So now here she is, following Scorpius Malfoy all around the school. The knight in the picture just ran away from the frame and Rose was startled when the wall behind her _moved_. She shouldn't be surprised; long ago she realized Hogwarts had many secret passageways that she would never even begin to uncover. Albus, however, had made it his quest to know absolutely everything about the castle. It's no surprise he had got himself into trouble. But that didn't make the blackness of the secret passageway any less intimidating.

"Come on, Rose." Scorpius nudged her forward.

She eyed the passage critically, silently contemplating the possibilities of what could happen in there. What were the chances that she'd get out alive?

Scorpius extended his hand to her, "Have a little faith, Rose. Would I really lead you into a place where you could be potentially in danger?"

She didn't know. She didn't even know Scorpius Malfoy that well, despite him being Albus's best mate. Would he lead her to her death?

"The answer to that is no, but your hesitance is really assuring." He says sarcastically, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the darkness.

She tightened her hold on his hand as they went further into the darkness. "Why aren't you lighting your wand, Malfoy? Do you like gallivanting off through deserted, dark corridors?"

He chuckles and suddenly light floods the corridor.

"Surprise!" A crowd of people yelled enthusiastically.

There were banners everywhere that had "Happy Birthday Rose!" Rose on them and Rose looked around confusedly at all the people smiling brightly at her.

"Um, you guys, not that this isn't sweet, but it isn't my birthday." Rose said uncomfortably.

"Oh we know that Rosie!" Her cousin Albus said, coming towards her and smiling. "But Lily and I have wanted to do a surprise party for you for a long time and Scorpius here pointed out that you'd undoubtedly find out or at least expect something. So, we decided to do it on a day that you would least expect it!"

Rose stared at her cousin in shock. Her birthday was just four months ago, so she certainly wasn't expecting the party.

"Wow, well, then. Thank you Al."

"Here you go, Rose!" Lily exclaimed, shoving a tiara on her head and handing her a butterbeer. "Let's party! Happy unbirthday!"

And then the party commenced. People were dancing, music was blaring, butterbeer and firewhiskey were being consumed by every person at the party and Rose mingled with everybody thanking them for her "unbirthday" party.

"Well, Malfoy. Good ploy." She said as she approached him.

The attractive boy smiled at her. "I figured that would be the only thing to get you away from your tutoring."

"My tutoring!" The girl exclaimed. "What if Lysander fails his quiz tomorrow because I'm at my unbirthday party?"

"You need to relax, Rose." He laughs. "Come on, we're dancing." He holds out to his hand again.

And again she finds herself staring at his palm, wondering what on earth he's doing.

"Have a little faith, Rose. Have I done anything tonight that would have put you in danger?"

She shrugs and takes his hand, letting him take her out to the dance floor. They sway in harmony, letting the music guide them. And when he leans his head in to kiss her he whispers just one thing. "Have a little faith ."

And it's the best kiss she's ever had. She'd give all of her faith to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random one shot. Weird, yet satisfying to write. Happy unbirthday!**

**~wwccd**


End file.
